


How To Live

by Rissa_Dawn



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rissa_Dawn/pseuds/Rissa_Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Tai was lead to be more proactive when he fell into the earth world in Home Away From Home</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Live

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I do not own Digimon nor is this for any profit of any sort, this is purely for enjoyment.

My only thought as I and MetalGreymon were sucked in to the vortex was I hope they’ll be okay without me. Once in we were in the vortex, one minute it felt like my body was ripping itself apart and I was being put back wrong then it was sudden awareness of a park of some sort.

It took me a moment to recognize the park, I played there when I was a smaller. Which means this could be earth. A little girl accidently hit Koromon with a ball I was about to ask her if this really was earth when a voice that sounded like Sora’s stopped me, _Don’t, you idiot you’ll only draw unnecessary attention to yourself_. She was right of course. I stopped Koromon from blabbing at her by picking him up.

“Hey do you know what time it is?” I asked her instead.

She tilted her head, “Eleven I think.” I tried to keep the surprise of my face that was about an hour before we entered Digi world. The girl gave me an odd look but didn’t say anything else.

“Thank you,” I nodded and started fast walking toward a secluded part of the park. I need a plan, we have not defeated the darkness so it is likely that I’ll be dragged back to digiworld before the hour is up. _If I knew this was going to happen I would have backed a bag_ , it was Mimi’s voice this time. 

60 minutes left

I sat down on a bench to collect my thoughts and Koromon jumped out of my lap. I sighed and hid my face in my hands. I could feel Koromon’s worry although it felt like it was underwater compared to how his feeling usually feel to me. Koromon looked like he was about to ask me something when a sharp pain in my head caused me to cry out and flinch.

“Tai are you okay,” Koromon said worriedly, it sounded so far away.  _Our bodies are data and numbers here_ (Digiworld) Izzy’s voice whispered forebodingly.

Shaking the pain away, “I am fine Koromon. Just a small headache. Come on we have to go to my place. I am pretty sure we only have so much time before we leave again and I have stuff to pick up,” I said with determination. Koromon looked hesitant probably seeing through my lie but he was kind enough to not press. I picked Koromon up and started off toward my place.

50 Minutes Left

It was a little while later we reached my house, I entered quietly, figuring that my parents would be at work and Kari was still sleeping off her cold.

“What are you doing home?” Kari asked behind me scaring me out of my wits.

“Oh you brought home Koromon,” She said as she looked at Koromon in my arms.

“You know about Digimons?” I asked. She just nodded in her mysterious Kari way. I decided that I probably did not want to know right now because then I would start panicking over my baby sister being in danger then nothing would be getting done.

“Okay, well I how about I make omelettes for all of us, then I’ll start packing some stuff for everyone,” I smiled to Kari and Koromon. Both nodded vigorously.

_ 30 Minutes Left _

A few omelettes later and I was full and Koromon was distracting Kari with his trip to the bathroom. I quickly wiped myself down and changed to better and less worn clothes. Then I went about gathering things I think everyone will like and will be useful was easier than I thought it would be. My dad had an old hiking backpack lying around so I packed everything up in that. I knew that I had to go the convince store to pick somethings up so I regrettably smashed my piggy bank. I left Koromon with Kari since it was only down the stairs.

20 Minutes Left

Once I was done in the store I raced back up to my apartment. Koromon and Kari were watching the news.

When Koromon say me enter he bounced over to me in hurry, “Tai there are Digimons appearing in the city!”

I nodded, “Alright guess time is up.” Quickly packing the stuff I just bought in to the bag and I closed it. I gave a quick glance around when something caught my eye under Kari’s desk, I wouldn’t have seen it except the light was hitting it just right to make it look like it is blinking. Curiously I wandered over bending down I grabbed the shining thing. It was a digivice and since I was sure it wasn’t mine, it had to be Kari’s.

“Tai, another digivice!” Koromon yelled.

“I wonder how it got there,” Kari said as she peered over my shoulder.

I was at a crossroad, I could play it off or I can man up and give to Kari. _It will take all of the digidestined to defeat the darkness,_ Gennai’s voice advised. I wanted to tell the voice to shut up but it was right and the fact if Digimons were appearing here then she was no safer here then she would be in the Digiworld especially if she is a Digidestined.  

“I am pretty sure it is yours Kari, so here,” I passed it somewhat reluctantly to the surprised Kari. There was a small flash of light and a beep when it landed in her hand signalling it was true.

Standing up again, I looked at my little sister with her slightly to big pj on and sighed, “If you want to come with I suggest you put on better hiking clothes and maybe pack a backpack.” Kari seemed to snap out of it and nodded with determination. I left the room with a worried Koromon following as he could probably feel the turmoil rolling around or maybe it was the prescient headache that still hasn’t left.

“Are you going to be okay, Tai?” Koromon asked.

I smiled at him “Yeah, buddy.” I said as scratched behind his ear.

It took Kari about five minutes to get everything together. She came out in overalls and a long sleeve shirt with a baseball hat on. She also had her school bag thrown over shoulder with her digivice on the strap. I put on my running shoes and a decent jacket. Then hefted my bag on to my shoulders, I was thankful that digiworld seemed to make me even more in shape than before. Koromon may look like a cloud but he was a heavy. How TK carried around Patamon all the time is a mystery to me.

I picked up Koromon and we left locking the doors as we went. We had Digimons to chase pack to the digiworld.

10 Minute Left

We follow a bunch of half-illusion half-real Digimons until Koromon tries to attack Orgemon but he just an in-training against a champion so it isn’t working but he keeps trying. Kari and I chase after the battle, both of us are wishing for a miracle because the digivice isn’t working which is the only way for Koromon to digivolve. It was sudden feeling, a trickle of energy left me and Koromon is Digivolving and large rift in the sky appears.  Agumon has a better chance and he knock Orgemon in to the rift. Agumon starts getting sucked in to the rift. I panic and try and catch him. My digivice start getting sucked in and I hang out. I can feel Kari tightly holding my shirt as we being to float high in to the rift.

“Ready for adventure?” I asked her with a smile.

“Yep,” She said smiling.

Then we were falling through the rift, it was like the vortex. It hurt like I was being broken down and put back together but this time it felt _right._

Another difference was I was seeing images as we zoomed through.

0 minutes Left

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Readers! Why yes this a new story in a new fandom! No I haven’t worked on my other stories which I apologize for but I sort of fell away from them. What do you think? I have grand plans for this story and even have most of the next chapter written out (in my head soon to be in the computer)  
> Why yes Tai can be view as OCC but he can also be view as not depends on how you see it.  
> Voices? Mmmhm sounds fishes doesn’t it.  
> Kari in digiworld way ahead of schedule? What it this.  
> Don’t worry there are answers for all of this in the coming chapters.  
> Please don’t be mean :(


End file.
